


The Monster Within Me: TEASERS

by BlueLion23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien plants - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Being an Idiot, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance suffers from an existential crisis, M/M, Suicide mention, Vampires - freeform, like LOTS of blood, mostly Lance-centric, suicide is never the answer Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLion23/pseuds/BlueLion23
Summary: "Another random broken-down ship on another random planet? Boring. Lance wants to do some exploring. But wandering around a strange planet never normally ends well for anyone..."Previously, this was a preview, but now, considering how long it takes to write these chapters, It will be little teasers of whats to come in the future for Lance ;3





	The Monster Within Me: TEASERS

Okay, so maybe wandering off alone on some strange planet wasn't Lance's best idea. You'd think by now he'd know better, but nope, here he is about to be eaten by big glowing pink flowers. Not exactly the hero's death he'd wanted. Anyway, lets talk about WHY he was in this position in the first place. The monitors on the castle-ship had picked up a distress signal, which is what started everything. The paladins hadn't had one in a while, so Lance was filled with pent up energy and taunting Keith only entertained him for so long. He was almost literally bouncing off the walls with anticipation.

"So, what's the problem? Galra tormenting another planet? Zarkon attacking? When do we get to kick some alien butts?" He asked, his excitement obvious. While his team-mates cringed at his behavior, Allura merely smiled at him.

"Lance, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, the situation isn't that dire" She said before explaining what the distress signal was all about. "There are several rebel fighters stranded on the planet of Taijeril. We are to go there and assist them" Lance's excited demeanor dropped almost immediately. Of course. The only distress signal in ages and it had to be about some broken down ships. Booooooooooring. He kept that to himself though, since it would start up another speech from Allura about how Voltron is supposed to help everyone who needs it which everyone had heard enough times that even Coran was admittedly tired of it. 

The planet itself was reminiscent of the jungles back on Earth, but more bright and colorful. While Pidge and Hunk worked on fixing the ships and Allura, Shiro and Keith talked with the rebels, Lance figured that a good way to satisfy his need to do something was to explore. And if he got caught by the others? He'll just say he was doing a perimeter check. You know, checking the area so that everyone was safe. Yeah, that would totally work! With that in mind, he slipped away from the others un-noticed.

The bright colors were kind of disorienting at first, but once Lance got used to it, his surroundings actually looked really pretty. The trees had a white bark with thin golden lines streaking down the trunk. The leaves themselves were a completely different colour, a bright, neon blue that contrasted greatly while still making the trees look beautiful. The grass was a similar golden to that on the trees, but slightly more luminescent. And there was a huge array of plant-life, each plant more colorful than the last. But what really stood out to Lance was some small, fluorescent pink flowers. They looked cute. Lance was sure that Allura would love them!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please feel free to comment and give me feedback or constructive criticism on this!


End file.
